Crappy Day
by AmbiKitty
Summary: One shot. Follow Laguna through part of his day, which goes from bad to worse. May add more. Please R&R.


Okay, this was inspired by the crappy day I had one Thursday. I could have used just about anybody from Final Fantasy, but it seemed to fit Laguna the most, so I used him.

I sort of set this to when Laguna was just starting out in the military, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Laguna.

------------------------------------------------------------

Crappy Day

Laguna sat in his chair, somewhat listening to his instructor go on about some tactics or something. The class let out and he left the room. He went to the mess hall, to meet up with his friends Kiros and Ward.

When he got to the mess hall, they weren't there, so he sat down and waited.

A few minutes later, he remembered that he had left some stuff in his car, so he went out to get them.

When he returned from his car, Kiros and Ward were still not there, so he ordered coffee, as he usually did, and a bag of chips to tie him over. So, he went and got his bag of chips.

While he was waiting in line, he noticed that the date on the bag of chips had already passed. When he got to the register, he told worker 1, "Hey, did you know that these chips had expired?"

"Really?," He went over to the chip rack and saw that they had. "Hey, all the chips are expired." He told worker 2, who was the lead. He looked at Laguna and said, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Laguna said, "Not sell stuff that's expired."

"Well, then, put the chips back." Worker 2 said.

"No, I want the chips."

"But they're expired."

"I know…" Laguna was growing annoyed.

Expired merchandise should not be out, where people can buy it. He decided that he would never buy chips here again. So then he ordered his coffee and went to a table. He sat down and began eating his, not-as-fresh-as-they-could-be chips, while he waited for his coffee.

During the next few minutes, several people had gotten their orders almost right away, but neither of the men had moved to make Laguna his coffee.

Half an hour after he had placed his order, Laguna still hadn't gotten his coffee and was becoming impatient. He had another class to go to, his friends hadn't shown up yet, he had some things to write up, and now, he couldn't even get a simple cup of coffee.

Deciding that he'd never get his coffee, unless he said something, Laguna walked back up to the counter. He had to wait behind a man, which wasn't really a problem, except that, the man had to stop and write a check. 'Oh, come on…! Forget it; as soon as I get my coffee, I'm leaving.' Laguna thought.

Worker 2 noticed Laguna and asked him what he needed. "Yeah, I ordered a small coffee and that was half an hour ago…"

"What?" He turned to worker 1. "Hey, you're falling behind, missing orders and stuff."

"Oh, sorry." Worker 1 said.

Worker 2 went over to the coffee machine and started on making Laguna's coffee. "You're just gonna have to deal with a medium. You want creamer?" Worker 2 asked.

"Yes please." Laguna said. 'Okay, this might not be such a bad day, after all. Where the heck are Kiros and Ward, anyway? They're way late.'

So after Laguna got his coffee, he grabbed his bag and left. Ten feet away from the building, it started to rain. "Dammit! This day can't get any worse." As soon as he said that, the rain turned into small pieces of hale. 'Goddammit! Now hale's gonna get in my coffee; even if it does have a lid.'

Laguna sped up, so that he could get to his car faster. By the time he gets to his car, the hale had gotten slightly bigger and was actually starting to hurt a bit. Laguna looked up to the sky. 'When I said 'this day can't get any worse' I didn't meant that as a challenge!' He mentally told the sky.

Laguna open his car door and shoved his bag into the passenger seat, trying to keep the hale from getting in. Unfortunately, the bag didn't make it into the passenger seat, but had slid onto the driver seat. So, when Laguna tried to sit in his seat, he had to fight with his bag, while he tried to close the door.

When he finally got the door closed and his bag onto the proper seat, he noticed then, that some of his hair was caught in the door and there were bits of hale in his hair, which were melting, but still.

So, he got his hair out of the door and pulled his hair out of his face. That's when he felt something wet. He knew what it was. It was hale that had gotten into his car, while he was messing with his bag. "Damn." He started up his car. "Aught to be fun, getting out of here…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alright, not everything was exactly what happened to me. The military was in place of my college, Kiros and Ward are in place of my two friends, and Laguna ordered coffee, while I ordered a hot chocolate and that's about it. Thank you for reading and please remember to review.


End file.
